


Two

by RedSpecial



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6712819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedSpecial/pseuds/RedSpecial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and his girlfriend have a good time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two

I gave a gentle lick to the head of his cock and he bucked his hips. “God, please. Please, please, I need it.” He moaned, straining against his restraints. “I’ll do anything. Please just, please.”

 

I lick my lips as I look down at the poor super soldier beneath me. Steve was covered in fresh love bites, on his neck, chest, abs, even his thighs. The abs and thighs were where he had started getting desperate for more. Just about every inch of him had been at least kissed or licked.

 

Well, there were more than a few inches that hadn't been given any attention this whole time until just now.

 

“Please, what?” I ask, teasing him with my hot breath on his cock.

 

“Me! Christ’s sake woman! Either suck my cock or ride it! I can't take anymore teasing!” He barked out, trying even harder to get free.

 

That was all I needed, I wrapped the head of his cock with my mouth and took him as far as I could. “Yes!” He cried out as he thrust his cock even further down my throat, choking me slightly. I may have teased him a bit too much.

 

Not my fault, he loved it and I just wanted to do what he loved. I knew the more I teased, the harder he would eventually come and I wanted him to have a mindblowing orgasm tonight. I sucked him hard and used my mouth to the best of my abilities. He was letting out enough curses between moans that he’d make a sailor tell him to watch his mouth. I loved his dirty mouth. I release his cock from my mouth, much to his...disappointment.

 

“I swear to fucking God if you do not finish me off I’ll....” And he trailed off as he thrusted his cock towards me and groaned.

 

“You’ll what?” I ask and lick him from tip to base.

 

“GOD! I WILL FUCK YOU SO HARD YOU WON’T WALK FOR A MONTH. THEN I’LL FUCK YOU HARD EVERY DAY OF THAT MONTH. I’LL FILL YOUR PUSSY WITH EVERY DROP OF MY COME. I’LL FUCKING MAKE YOU ALL MINE.”

 

If I hadn't already been turned on that would certainly have done the trick. I quickly grabbed a condom from the nightstand, tore open the pack, and rolled it on him, making sure to leave room at the tip. “God, yes, yes, yes, yes. Baby, please ride me. Ride me now.”

 

I was so wet it was easy to slide slowly down his impressively girthy cock. From how he was panting and leaning his head back into the pillows I knew he was struggling not to thrust into me before I was ready. Once he was all the way in I let out a moan.  _ Sweet Christmas, that feels good. _ Steve filled me so completely and it was still amazing even after a year of having sex with him. 

 

I lifted myself up until only the head of him was in me and then I dropped myself back down onto him. He cried out, struggling against his restraints again. “Do you want those off?” I ask. “What zone are we in?”

 

“Very fucking green. I’m loving this. I want them off but I’ll take control if you take them off and I want you in control right now.” He says and I feel reassured so i keep going.

 

“Alright, honey. All you have to do is ask and control is yours.” I remind him.

 

He nods and looks down my body, licking his lips as he looks at my breasts, then letting out a moan as he looks at where we’re connected. He leans his head back with a smile as he bites his bottom lip slightly.

 

I can't help but smile at him, he is so fucking gorgeous underneath me with his hands tied above his head. But enough of that, I need to ride him like this is my last night on earth. I start a gentle rhythm, going up and down his length. This feels nice, it’s intimate, but I need more once that I’ve adjusted to him.

 

My hands are resting on his abs and I start to bounce up and down on him fast and with more force. His eyes had been closed while he enjoyed the slow movements from before but now they shot open as he looked at me with his mouth open. With his mouth open even the smallest of his sounds of pleasure came out while I started riding him hard. I drag my nails down his chest and he starts bucking his hips and arching his back. “Fuck! Harder. Dig your nails in baby.” He begs and keeps bucking his hips into me.

 

I swear it is a struggle to not come undone already but if I come now I don't think I’ll have the strength to keep riding him. I clench around him while a go up and down and drag my nails along his chest again making sure to dig in harder. From the way his eyes roll back into his head and the downright sinful moan that escapes his mouth I can tell I did  things just right. 

 

His beautiful mouth stays open in an O shape. That means he’s getting close, thank goodness because I am seconds from my own. I quickly reach up to his hands, pausing my movements on his cock, much to his displeasure. I free his hands and continue to ride him. “God, fuck me Captain, fuck me!” I moan and lean down onto his chest. 

 

He grabs my hips, taking control as he’s supposed to when I call him Captain, and he pounds into me for all he’s worth. I snap back into an upright position while he pounds into me from below. God, the way he hits all the right spots drives me wild. 

 

“I’m, I’m gonna, oh tell me you’re close.” He says as his thrusts are now utterly frantic.

 

“Yes!” I damn near screech out as I orgasm, spasming around him, my nails digging into his chest.

 

He grips my hips so tight I know they’ll be bruised tomorrow. He arches into me as deep as he can while pulling me down onto his cock as much as possible. His orgasm finally hitting him as he pumps into me a last few times.

 

I collapse onto his heaving chest and nearly fall asleep right there. I finally catch my breath and the waves of pleasure eventually subside enough that I can think. I pull myself off of him and crawl to the foot of the bed to release his ankles. Once I do, he throws out his condom and then we cuddle up.

 

“Do I have a happy honey?” I ask, giving him a big smile.

 

“You better believe it.” He says with a contented sigh. “Happy two year anniversary.”

 

“Happy two year anniversary.”


End file.
